10 Years
by lolLindzay121
Summary: 10 years ago this happened, And even thought she said she hated him, She couldn't stop thinking about him all at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Wow, accualy writining a LuigixDaisy fic...

oh, and before I get started, I DID NOT COPY XxDokuroJirachixX IN ANY WAY!!!

I love your story's girl, and I know you have this whole,'' who's the father?'' Thing, but this story is mine! ALL MINE! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all, except for Claire, and the plot... oh, and Mittens! :-3

10101010101

It had been 10 years...

10 years since it happened...

10 years with all the crying...

Sorrow...

and His baby.

'Or is this really that bad?' Daisy would ask herself almost everyday. She would always give herself the same answer...

''Maybe...''

Her 10 year old daughter, Claire, was the best thing that had happened to her in those 10 years.

What happened in those 10 years?

Well let me be the first to explain...

10 years ago, right after Claire was born, her kingdom went to war. Her father lay on his death bed, and Daisy was left to take care of things herself... Hair falling out, and stress rising so high, she couldn't take it. She sat by her father, whom coughed due to his illness, but still listened to his daughter. Her hair was out of place, and Claire could be herd screaming down the hall.

"I can't take it anymore..." Daisy sighed, placing her face on her hands, which where mounted on her knees.

Her father chuckled, at the mention of Daisy giving up. He looked at her with a smile. "Daisy, I know you can... I also know that its been rough, but you can't just quit now. You have a beautiful daughter, this dream castle, and you're the queen. Isn't this what you wanted?" He finished, coughing slightly.

She paused for a moment before responding.

"No..."

Her father sat up a bit, with a look of confusion marked on his face. "Excuse me?"

"I don't want this dad! I want to live in a little country home, with the father of my child, Claire, and maybe a pet or two... Not this... Not fudge ripple cake after every meal, a big huge lobster on every plate, or servants who when you say "jump," they ask "how high?". I don't want this..."

Daisy began to whimper, for the first time in 10 years. She buried he face in her fathers shoulder."I'm sorry daddy...I just can't do this..."

Her father was simply shocked, but understanding his daughters cry for help, he put a warm smile on his face."Go on ahed"

And thats exactly what she did. She bought a country home, that was in the Mushroom kingdom, but not in the town square where all the hustle and bustle is.

They got a kitten named Mitten, and Claire was happy as could be.

One thing wasn't there.

Claire's father.

Daisy called his phone about 13 times in a row for 3 hours until she finally gave up.

Now, She couldn't even think about him without getting a snarl on her face. Claire knew about him. Not his name, not what he looked like... Just his voice. 10 year old Claire had seen her mother watch clips on her laptop of when the two where together, but never could make out what was on the screen.

But now, thats all over and done with...

Claire's eyes snapped open as her mother came in softly to wake her up.

"Good Morning sweetie. I hope you didn't forget about our trip to see Auntie Peach and Uncle Mario." Daisy said sarcasticly with a giggle.

"Nope! How could I forget?" Claire replied, jokingly .

"Well, You can go on ahed and pick out your own outfit, and then you can come on out and eat your favorite breakfast," Daisy paused, waiting for Claire to pick up.

"Blueberry and Choco-Chunck pancakes with a side of bacon and a big glass of milk?" She answered, with an enormous smile.

"You gotcha'." Daisy finished as she left.

Claire had tons of clothes, but had an outfit picked out for the occasion. It consisted of an orange shirt, that had a typical daisy in the middle, with a striped skirt that had the colors orange and black in it. She wore a black belt, that she clipped a brett to, which looked like a daisy.

"Done! whacha' think?" Claire said strutting a little.

Daisy laughed. "Where'd you get it? My closet?"

Claire sat down to a hardy breakfast, and then, they where off.

The drive? No. The walk? Yes.

It was quite peaceful. Being alone with just each other. To bad it didn't last long.

Mario and peach sat on a bench outside the castle in the garden, watching their 2 sons frolic, and play games like soccer, or football.

Daisy walked up the hill, leaving Claire to play with her cousins.

"Well if it isn't Claire!" One of the boys exclaimed tossing her the football, which she easily caught, then threw back.

"Hi Marc."

They tossed the ball back and forth having a small conversation.

"So,what's Peter doing over there?" Claire asked out of curiosity.

(If you didn't already know, Marc and Peter are Mario & Peach's kids. Cleaver eh?)

"Oh, Mom got all upset and flipped out at him for getting in a fight..." Marc replied, answering my question.

"Okay... so why isn't he allowed to play catch?"

"He hurt his arm..."

He was bouncing a soccer ball on his knee off in the distance.

Claire just nodded. Marc and Peter wern't twins, eyen though they looked a lot like it. The both had the same helmet hair, but Peter had blonde hair, and the other had brown. Both had the same Dark blue eyes, and fond love for the cousin claire.

Back up the hill, Daisy finally reached the table that Mario and Peach shared.

"Hey guys." Daisy greeted, sounding like a kid again.

"Hey Daisy. How have you been?" Mario asked, taking a bite of a sandwich.

Peach stared at his as if to ask,'Why would you stuff your face when we have a guest over! god forbid you talk...'

"Good, basic stuff."

Peach smiled as she straitened herself up.

"Well, I just wanted to say..." Peach got cut off by a loud scream, which was from the one and only Claire.

Daisy rushed down the hill, not even giving the others time to think.

Claire lay down at the bottom of the hill, scraped up a bit, whimpering. Marc and Peter where nowhere to be found. "Honey! are you okay? Oh sweetie what happened???" She questioned, picking up her head and holding it, then pressing it against her chest while she hugged her.

"He tried to take me.." She mannaged to square out. "Who? who tried to take you?"

"My father..."

Daisy's eyes snapped open.

Reality started to fill her eyes.

"Mom?" Claire questioned. Daisy at the time was sleeping on her hand, which was by the coffee maker, that repeatedly went Ding.

"Oh, Must have dozed of there....." Daisy began getting a mug out of the pantry.

She turned back as she noticed that Claire was eating must of not left yet.

"Promises, Promises..." Daisy mumbled, taking a sip of her coffee.

A/N: How is it? should I continue? BTW, Next chapter will sound more professional. I have it all planned out and everything. Tell me if you love it, hate it, or cant stand it.

Yours truly,

~lolLindzay121


	2. Mr Desperate

**Okay! Back, just moved, and I'm happy now. Wont update for a bit on ask maurcy, but A day in time will be updated shortly. Oh, and I changed the names for the two boys. Paul and Mark. Alright? I'd also like to thank all who reviewed, you guys mean a lot to me! I love your guys stories, and you all just rock. Thanks again!**

**Oh, and the Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Claire, Paul ,Mark, And James. Oh and I apparently I don't own mittens anymore thanks to XxDokuroJirachixX ! LoL JKJKJKJKJKJKJK.**

Luigi flickered on his headlights, pulling out of his driveway. He moved after a party he had 10 Years ago, and he was quite alone. Well, besides his dog Chopper, who was an All- American German shepherd.(I have a shepherd named Chopper Dave, and A Chihuahua named ''Poopshpoot'' )

He though it would be a good guard dog, as suggested by his friend James.

James was typical. Blonde hair, Green eyes, and a smile that worked on just too many girls.

Luigi sighed to himself as he re-listened to the message daisy left him 10 Years ago.

It was:

_Hey Luigi._

_Its been what.. ten months since iv'e seen you last? Well, I don't quite know how to tell you this, so I'll just come out and say it._

_(Sigh)_

_You have a daughter. Her name is Claire. Now I know this was probably an accident, considering I know that you would never do that to me if you weren't…… Drunk._

_But anyway, I wondered if maybe sometime, you'd consider visiting? I live in that country home you said was awesome (Laughs). Well, I'll be waiting!_

"Must have been waiting a long time…" Luigi chuckled to himself, turning on the radio.

'Waking up in Vegas' Blared on the speakers, causing Luigi to screech. "Oh god, is this all they play on the radio?"

Realizing it was 7 in the morning, Luigi shut of his headlights. It took him a good 3 hours just to arrive in the Mushroom kingdom, let alone get to Daisy's, But he managed. Pulling into the driveway, with ought shutting off the engine he opened the car and rushed to the front door.

After no reply, he knew where she could be. Mario and Peach's castle.

Luigi had been away for 10 years, but he still knew about the wedding. It had been on the news all over the world. "Crazy"

So, he drove another 30 Minutes to arrive at the castle.

"I'm here to see Daisy of sarsaland." Luigi told one of Peach's servants.

The guard, noticing who he was allowed him through the gate, where he walked into the Castle.

Peach stood at the entrance with Mario, who where playing with there two sons Mark ,Paul and Claire.

"Remember me?" Luigi questioned, looking firmly at his brother Mario, who didn't look that happy to see him.

Mark and Paul had confused looks on there faces, while Stood up, clearing the Ponytail from her face.

"What are yo-" Mario began, being interrupted by Daisy walking down the stairs with a glass, that once she saw Luigi, fell from her hand and shattered into thousands of pieces.

"Oh, I should be leaving…" Peach said, grabbing Mark and Peters Hand while Mario Held Claire.

Claire also had a firm look on Luigi, which caught his eyes.

"Is that Claire?" Luigi said softly, Making Daisy's face turn red.

"You put one finger on her and I'll-"

"I know, you'll kill me, and then you'll use whatever's left and feed it to the sharks… I know" Luigi finished, with a frown and a Sigh.

Daisy groaned, before beginning. "Why would you come here now?"

"Well, 10 years ago, I was 19… and I truly didn't care what happened, and now Im 29, and think I can handle raising a child. Just give me a chance. I want to be a part of her Life… I want her to know me. I want her to be a part of my life, and I want you to be a part of it aswell." Luigi finished, making Daisy gasp.

"Well, I cant let you in on that offer. I had to take care of her when I was 18, and when I called you the 34 time, you should have awnsered!"

"Daisy, Please! I'm only asking to know her." Luigi begged, becoming a bit louder, allowing Everyone in the room where the others where full access to the conversation.

"Luigi, I don't have time for this. I came down to visit my Mario, Peach, My nephews, and NOT YOU!" Daisy bolted up the stairs, while Luigi headed out the door. Claire couldn't help her pesky curiosity, and ran outside to the man in green.

**Cliffhanger! Don't worry, I wont let you fall, I'll just let you dangle there for a while…**

**Thanks again to all who review! Yall rock!**

**lolLindzay121**


	3. You sound Farmiliar

**A/N: Wow! Been like forever… Plz review.**

"Hey! Hey! Hold up!" Claire said, rushing out to Luigi. He just simply turned around. "Can I help you?" "Yea. You can. Who are you, and how did you make my mom freak out like that?" She questioned, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well, I'm an old friend of Mommy's and she was shocked to see me I guess." Luigi finished , Putting his hands on his knees and Squat down to about her height. "Mommy? I'm not three…"

He chuckled as he opened his car door. "About ten If I'm not mistaken."

"Wait, You sound familiar… Have we met?" Claire asked again, making him sigh with the sad reply, "No"

"You shure? I swear you sound farmilair."

"I'm shure." He continued. Getting ready to shut his door.

Claire stopped it with her hand, but he wasn't putting to much force on it.

"Stubborn like your mom." Luigi continued, Opening the door. "Okay, Seriously. How do you know so much about my mom?" Claire persisted.

Sighing again, he said "Hop in, I'll tell you on the way."

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPPIE! WRITING DAY IN TIME!**


	4. Mixed Emotions

DISCLAIMER: OWN CLAIRE, JAMES AND ALL ELSE IS TO NINTENDO!!!

Claire stepped out of Luigi's car.

"So, you're my moms Cousin?" She questioned, shutting the door. "Yep." He laughed, going into the trunk, Getting out a suitcase he thought he might need in case things went differently. "Well that would have explained some things… She said jokingly, leaning up against the front door to his house.

Suddenly, the dog inside the house began barking franticly; scaring Claire so much she fell forward, scraping her knee and nose. "Claire!" Luigi Yelled as he dropped his luggage and helped her up. "Wow, you seem to care a lot…" She whimpered, touching her nose, Reveling blood.

He fakes chuckled as he picked up his luggage again, and headed in the house. When she fell, something in him just... kicked in… like adrenalin, only more painful… Like getting his heart ripped out of his chest…

Chopper, (The dog) Didn't Care Much about attacking the little girl.. She had similar scent to Luigi. Claire easily found the sink, and washed off her knee, and nose, with the burning sensation.

The drive had been tiring, so Claire quickly fell asleep. It was already 8:34, which was almost unreal.

He saw her lying on the couch, and couldn't help but sigh. Luigi ran his fingers over her face, clearing the hair, as she twitched a little. He couldn't help but laugh. Luigi quietly picked her up, and put her in his bed, so she would be more comfortable. He couldn't help but stare. But, It came to an end as he Kissed her on the forehead and walked downstairs to the doorbell.

It was James.

"Hey James…" Luigi waved, as he allowed him in. "Guess what Bro? We get to go to Cosmic Liar! I got us tickets, and trust me, they where hard to get!" James began, waving the tickets in the air.

"Sorry man, but I can't come… I've got company."

"WHAT!?!?!?! THEIR ONLY IN THE TOWN TONIGHT! YOU'RE GOING TO PASS THIS UP FOR SOME… DUMB GUEST???"

Luigi tightened his face as he continued. "She's my daughter!"

"So?" He replied, as he watched Luigi's face turn sour. He charged towards James, Pressing him up against the wall, as he looked down and his angry face faded.

"Sorry Dude, I didn't mean…" James began, working on an apology. Luigi put his arms down as he Sighed. "It's like; we have some sort of connection… Like she feels pain, so do I. And if she feels hurt… I do to…"

James simply nodded his head as he rushed out the door, leaving Luigi still alone in his thoughts. He decided to go upstairs, and go to bed. He laid right next to Claire, still in deep deep sleep.


End file.
